Past meets Future
by ShullieQ
Summary: Just as Sakura and Ino's fight was about to end, a strange thing happens. Several leaf-nins and the sand-nins get sent into the future and meet they're future selves. How have they changed? Why does Gaara have two village symbols? {Complete}
1. Default Chapter

**Past meets Future**  
  
Just so's you know if you don't watch Dragonball Z at all, (name)-mirai mean, like, future (...). So like Naruto-mirai means future Naruto. . just so's you know.

* * *

Sakura and Ino charged at each other. Both past their last leg. Both determined not to lose. Every one stared down in the ring watching the fight, which had been going on for over twenty minutes. Sakura's fist struck Ino's face the same moment Ino's struck hers. Sakura's vision began to blur, but it wasn't like she was about to black out. The floor churned and pitched and several ninja's were thrown from the balcony onto the arena. A shudder like a heart beat went through her and she thought she saw someone standing calmly in front of her. Then everything went black.

* * *

Gaara jerked awake when he felt the Shukaku stirring. Looking around, he saw his sister and brother and several leaf-nins lying about him. Something gently shook his shoulder.  
  
Sitting up he saw a boy kneeling next to him. He had red hair down his back and a knee-length sand colored poncho. He was wearing a traveling hat so Gaara couldn't see his face from the tip of his nose up. "Are you alright?" he asked. Gaara ignored him and stood up. "And your friends?"  
  
"I have no friends."  
  
"That's right, I forgot. You don't yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gaara looked at the boy in confusion. The boy stood with a smile. "Wake your friends and go to 1725 Gata road. Someone there will help you." He turned and walked away, leaving Gaara very confused, indeed. One of the leaf-jounin (Kakashi) sat up. If he noticed Gaara he didn't say anything and began waking the others. Thirteen gennins, and one other jounin. Kankurou, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten Ten, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Lee, and Gai. Gaara watch Kakashi out of the corner of his eye as the jounin shook them awake. The ninjas sat around for a few minutes trying to understand what had happened. None of them had any idea.  
  
"Before I blanked out," Sakura put in, "I though I saw Gaara standing in front of me."  
  
"That's impossible," Temari said. "Gaara was next to me the whole time."  
  
Sakura frowned. "I'm just saying I thought I saw. It might not've been him, but someone appeared in front of me with red hair and dark circles around their eyes." The older sand-nins looked doubtful. Gaara said nothing. He hadn't been in front of her, but he had seen something similar as well.  
  
"I believe you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, though it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Kakashi turned to Gaara. "Who were you talking to before I woke up?" Everyone turned to look at Gaara.  
  
"He woke me up." Gaara replied, glaring Kakashi down, but the glare had no effect on him.  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
Gaara paused, pondering whether he should just ignore him, answer him, or kill him. He chose B. "Go to 1725 Gata road," Gaara answered. "Someone there would help us."  
  
"Interesting." Kakashi said.  
  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Kankurou asked. Gaara glared at him and Kankurou wisely shut up.  
  
"Let's go there then." Gai said, placing a hand on Lee and Ten Ten's shoulders.  
  
Temari banged her fan on the ground. "Where's that?"  
  
"Gata road is around the corner from my house." Naruto said, pointing. "Does that mean we're still in Konoha?"  
  
"Perhaps." Kakashi said. Naruto led them all through the streets to Gata rd, pointing to his own house on the way to prove his last statement. At number 1725 they stopped.  
  
"It's an old inn." Naruto explained. "It closed down a week before I graduated."  
  
Gai and Kakashi went up and knocked on the door. Someone inside said they were coming. The door opened and Kakashi stuck his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry...um...we're having a dilemma, and we were told to come—what the...?!" he stared at the person in the doorway, then turned and looked behind him at the gennins then back again. Everyone looked in to see what was wrong. A girl with sandy blond hair in four ponytails and dark green eyes opened the door wider and leaned against it, frowning.  
  
"T-Temari?!"

* * *

End of chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: Complicated Situations 


	2. Gaara's future metamorphosis

**Past to Future**

Chapter 2: Gaara's future metamorphosis  
  
Hey guys! Oooo! That first chapter looked a lot longer in my little notebook then on computer. (Does a Naruto thinking face).... Well this one is hopefully going to be longer. And a bit more exciting. Here it is.  
  
Oh yeah...remember:

1. -mirai after a name means they're the future people.

2. "... " Talking

3. ' ... ' Thinking

4. **bold** Shukaku talking

* * *

The ninjas stared at the girl in the doorway.  
  
"T-Temari?"  
  
"Yes," the girl said. She looked them over, the frowned and went into a defensive position. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Um....Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi replied, not sure of what else to say.  
  
"Temari, who's at the door?" another Kankurou stepped up to the door, then stopped when he saw who it was. Then blinked when he saw himself. "Whoa...now that's weird." He smiled. "Why're you so tense, Temari?" he asked the other Temari. "It's them, playing some joke."  
  
"Neither's back yet." the Temari said stubbornly. "Well, one is, but he was just here!"  
  
"Please, Mrs...Temari.." Gai said going passed Kakashi and up to her, "let us explain—"he grasped her hands and she punched him all the way across the street.  
  
"Don't touch me! You're weird!" she screeched. Gaara had stepped to the side to avoid Gai and the movement caught the other Temari's attention. "Gaara! When did you get back? Did you find the seal?" she went up to Gaara who glared at her, already confused and this person who looked like his sister was invading his personal space. Maybe he should just kill her.  
  
"Temari, wait!" the other Temari stopped and looked back and the Kankurou in the doorway. "That's..not Gaara."  
  
"Yes, I am," Gaara said the same time the other Temari said, "Yes, he is."  
  
"No, no I...don't think..so." the doorway-Kankurou was frowning unsure at Gaara, then he looked around at the others. "Something's not right." They stood and stared at each other. Confused, or more confused then before the ninjas were unsure of what to do.  
  
"Temari! Kankurou!" a ninja stood on the roofs across the street. "Hokage- sama says to bring these ninjas to the main office immediately."  
  
"Hokage knows about them?" doorway-Kankurou asked.  
  
"Apparently." The ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Well, um, lets go then." The other Temari said to them. The two sand-nins led the ninjas down the road that all of them had walked before. The ninja's began recognizing the streets that led to the Hokage building, though they were a bit changed. The ninja's were whispering to each other, while the sand-nins ahead of them were doing the same. When they reached the Hokage building, the Hokage told them to take a seat in the chairs prepared for them.  
  
"T-Tsunade-sennin!" Kakashi said in surprised.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi," the fifth female Hokage said. "I have been informed of the situation and will explain it to you." She adjusted her shirt and continued. "It's not a trick, nor a spell." She pointed to the two Temari's and Kankurou's. "You are both Temari and Kankurou. Let me explain!" she said as they opened their mouths to protest. She stood ad walked around her desk. "To make a long story short, it was all Gaara's fault."  
  
Everyone: "........"  
  
"I think we should hear a longer version of the short story." The other Kankurou said.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "On his mission, Gaara—our Gaara, not you," she said to the Gaara sitting in front of her. "On his mission, Gaara stumbled on a small deck of rare, yet famous cards with a spirit sealed into each one. These cards are called Element Cards that can be released and controlled with chakra. Gaara experimented on one to see what would happen. The Card he released was the spirit of time and space, a very, very difficult Card to use because, to control it, you have to keep your mind focused on one specific thing, or things go wrong. Gaara didn't know this and this is the result." She gestured to the crowd in front of her. "What confuses me is that the Card is very wild and would return to the Card willingly, and Gaara didn't say in his report what he did with it only that he sealed it away."  
  
"Maybe he got it back in the Card?" Kankurou-mirai suggested.  
  
Tsunade turned and picked up something on her desk. "This is the Card that Time and Space was sealed in. It's blank." She held it up for them to see. "If it was in this Card there would be black signs on it. No Gaara sealed it some where else and he isn't incline to tell me where it is." She placed the Card down and turned back to her audience. "If I understand him right, you all were involved in the Chûnin exam when you were dragged here. Yes?"  
  
"The Chûnin exam?" Temari-mirai said. "The one when we first met the leafs? That was five years ago."  
  
"Fu-five years?"  
  
"Yes." Tsunade said, obviously getting bored.  
  
"So we're in the future?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we'll get to meet our future selves?" Ino added.  
  
"You've already met two of them." Tsunade nodded to the other Temari and Kankurou. "This is Temari and Kankurou of the Village Hidden in the Sand. They have been living here in Konoha with their younger brother for the past four years now. I have no idea where everyone else is at the moment."  
  
"Everyone is here in the village." Temari-mirai put in. "Naruto's back. He stopped by earlier to see if Gaara was back."  
  
"How is it that the sand-nins can live here in Konoha?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"The Kazekage has given them permission to stay here, although many believe he'd rather not have to bother with certain people he feels is a danger to Sunaga village." Tsunade spoke as though she disagreed with the Kazekage's decision.  
  
"Me." Gaara stated.  
  
"Yes, he still doesn't trust your ability to control the Shukaku."  
  
"What's a Shukaku?" Naruto asked.  
  
"They don't know about Gaara...or anything.." Temari-mirai realized.  
  
"Gaara has a demon in him like Naruto does," Kankurou-mirai stated, deciding to cut straight to the point. "It's name is Shukaku."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Tsunade decided to set the conversation back to the original point. "Besides the Kazekage's permission, Gaara at least is allowed to live here any time he wants and is also sent on missions."  
  
"Why?" Gai asked. "The Hokage of Leaf can't send Shinobi of Sand on missions."  
  
Tsunade gave him a sly look. "Who said I was sending a Sand Shinobi on a mission. But I'm curious, how did you know to go to the Sand House?"  
  
"Someone told us to." Sakura replied.  
  
"Who?" the past nins all turned to Gaara.  
  
"He had red hair like mine, but very long, and was wearing a sand colored cape wrapped around him. I couldn't see his face." He replied.  
  
"Was he wearing black pants and a white band around his right foot?" Temari- mirai asked.  
  
"Did he have a weird three tailed thing with him?" Kankurou-mirai added.  
  
"I didn't see any three tailed thing, but yes he did." Gaara replied to Temari, not understanding why his sister's older self was so excited about.  
  
Temari-mirai squealed ad clasped her hands. "Oh, he's back! He's back!"  
  
"Lovely," Kankurou-mirai muttered trying to looked disappointed.  
  
"I just told you he turned his report in," Tsunade said exasperated as Temari-mirai dragged her brother out the door.  
  
"Can we go with them?" Temari asked. Tsunade casually waved them out and the ninja's followed the future sand-nins out side. The two had begun looking around for someone, seemingly to expect for them to be right there waiting for them.  
  
"I'm glad you followed my directions, Gaara-chiisai." (**a/n**: chiisai means little)  
  
"Don't call me 'chiisai ,'" Gaara said with his usual death glare.  
  
The boy who'd woken him up was two inches from his face. The boy's hat was gone and a small three tailed creature that sort of resembled a cat sat on his shoulder. Green-blue eyes stared at his own, intensely.  
  
**Who is that?** The ever-present voice in Gaara's head pondered. 'I don't know.' **I don't like him.**  
  
"Go away," Gaara said holding his hand up ready to perform the Sabaku Sousou. "I'll kill you!" his voice was low and cold, but he was very surprised when it had no effect on the boy in front of him.  
  
"Your sand can't hurt me." The boy said, lowering Gaara's arm.  
  
"Your hair got very long." Temari-mirai stated when she saw the two.  
  
"Che. You look like a girl." Kankurou-mirai added.  
  
"I've been gone for two and a half years." The boy said, not taking his eyes off Gaara. He then sighed and looked away. Gaara felt relief sweep over him. Something didn't seem right. Like something other then the boy was looking at him. "I can't come home yet." He said to the future sand- nins. 'I have one more thing to do." He straightened and walked away.  
  
"Welcome home," Temari-mirai called after him. "We missed you, nii-san."  
  
The past-nins stared at her then whirled around to look at the retreating boy, who had stopped and turned back to her. The wind caught his hair and blew it off his forehead, revealing a bright red kanji for love tattooed above his dark-rimmed eyes. Gaara-mirai closed them and smiled. "Me too," he replied before disappearing in a while of sand.

* * *

Ok that one's done sorry it took so long, mom gave me an enormous list of Things-To-Do-During-The-Summer. I actually wrote this on my youth group trip to Hershey Park in the dark with a flashlight. I can barely read my own handwriting. My friend pointed out how stupid it was to write a Fanfic about the Naruto cast going to an amusement park (**A Day to Remember**) and then actually going to one. She was right. I left so much cool stuff out. So there might be a sequel to that fic, but I'd like to finish this one first.  
  
Oyasuminasai!!! 


	3. Keep out, or Die Screaming seriously

**Past Meets Future**  
  
Chapter 3: "Keep Out or Die Screaming (seriously)"  
  
Hey guys! Sorry the story's a bit confusing. I realized as I reread the stuff I wrote for future chapters that a lot of the characters are way out of character. Perhaps a little too much. So I need to change that.  
  
Also just for conversational purposes I had this crazy dream about Naruto last night. Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Sasuke get turned into little five year olds and the others have to watch them. Bring on chaos. It was a very funny dream. Kenshinsgurl516 thinks I should write it down into a fan fic. Maybe-maybe. Also my sister is now a member in and she posted her story up the other day. It's a one shot Gaara fic. Very funny. Check it out it's called **Shinobi or Babysitters?**  
  
1.–mirai: future   
2. if a name doesn't have a –mirai on it then they're from the past   
3. you know the rest

* * *

Gaara-mirai closed his dark rimmed eyes and smiled. "Me too." He replied before disappearing in a whirl of sand.  
  
Dead silence followed. If it was a manga there would be a big "DUH....." over everyone's head. Naruto broke the silence. "What the hell?! Who was that?!"  
  
"Was that Gaara?" Kankurou asked.  
  
"Yep." Temari-mirai answered.  
  
"No way!"  
  
A few eyes landed on past Gaara. He was staring at where his future self had been. He realized now why his gaze had freaked him out. 'He' was looking at him too. His own gourd suddenly felt monstrously heavy.  
  
**So that was you?** Gaara inwardly jumped at the Shukaku's musing.** He wasn't looking at you though.... it was at me.** 'Please, shut up,' Gaara pleaded. He head was starting to hurt. **Oh? You think you can order me around?** He felt the Shukaku grinning. **I want to kill him. There can only be one of us. Give him to me. Give me his—  
**  
"Gaara, you coming?" Temari asked her brother. Gaara didn't answer her, but turned and walked passed her, following the others.  
  
"Our house is real big, you all can stay there until we figure out how to send you back." Kankurou-mirai was saying.  
  
They went back to what they learned was called the Sand House. Because the house, indeed use to be a large inn, it was the ideal hang out for the young Shinobi that were close to the Sand-nins. When they got there, several of their future selves were there. Shikamaru-mirai was dozing on the back porch's roof; Hinata-mirai was training against a tree in the backyard; Neji-mirai looked like he was meditating, concentrating his chakra into a thin line around him. Sasuke-mirai and Lee-mirai were training together in another part of the yard; and Sakura-mirai and Ino- mirai were sitting on a swing talking and watching them. Though confused at first, they listened to the sand-nins explanation about their past selves and greeted them kindly, though everyone felt a bit awkward.  
  
After the explanation, Sasuke-mirai, Lee-mirai and Neji-mirai stepped up to Kankurou-mirai (these mirai's are really annoying to write).  
  
"Yes, he is." He replied before they said anything.  
  
"Did he find it?" Lee-mirai asked.  
  
"No I didn't. Not a perminate one at least." Gaara-mirai stood on the stone fence with Kiba-mirai and Naruto-mirai.  
  
"Naruto-kun! Gaara! You're both back!" Lee-mirai and several others cried happily.  
  
"Did you finish 'that one thing'?" Temari-mirai asked. "Or did these two drag you here first?"  
  
"The one thing became two," Gaara-mirai replied.  
  
"We brought dinner for everyone!" Naruto-mirai burst out with a big grin. The three of them jumped down and went inside, saying they'd get dinner ready.  
  
"Where were they keeping it?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dinner," she replied. "Their hands were empty except for Kiba's but he had ice cream."  
  
Everyone thought about this with a frown, then Neji-mirai stood up. "Gaara had them in his cape." Several people looked at him in disbelief. He tapped near his white eyes. "I saw them."  
  
They followed him and Sasuke-mirai into the house where Naruto-mirai and Gaara-mirai were setting at least twenty bags of Take-out on the counters, arguing about something or other. Sakura-mirai muttered to the past nins that Naruto and Gaara had become good friends since the Chûnin exam. Louder then he intended, Naruto asked why? Since Gaara was weird and creepy. That caught Naruto-mirai and Gaara-mirai's attention and they stopped arguing. "You're just and weird as I am." Gaara-mirai stated.  
  
"I am not!" both Naruto's yelled. That started a whole new argument between the two. The future-nins sighed and went around them to help set up for dinner.  
  
Since there wasn't enough table space for everyone, they all just found somewhere to sit in the large living room. Naruto-mirai, Neji-mirai, Lee- mirai, Sasuke-mirai and Gaara-mirai were eating at the kitchen's counter/table that was connected to the living room, talking together. Well, Lee-mirai and Naruto-mirai talked, the other three listened, adding occasional words here and there. Sakura sat by the window balcony with Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, and Temari and their future selves. They became quick friends with themselves, while the boys found it slightly unnerving to have younger/older version of themselves eating in the same room.  
  
Everything was going fine and everyone was having fun when both Ten Ten's and several other girls let out a screech. The three-tailed creature Gaara had noticed had been on his future self's shoulder earlier had just jumped through the window. None of them knew what it was, only that it had white fluffy fur, silvery scales on it's face and paws and enormous green eyes...and of course three tails. It ran past the scared girls, pausing at Temari who knew what it was and scratched its head, to the boys at the counter. Lee-mirai lifted it up and handed it to Gaara-mirai's outstretched arms.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"Nekobi." Naruto-mirai said. "It's Gaara's."  
  
"What is it?" Ino asked.  
  
"It's a cat." Gaara-mirai said, then glared at Kankurou-mirai expectantly. His brother looked like he was trying desperately not to say anything. He didn't and dinner resumed. After only five minutes of peace, Lee-mirai and Naruto-mirai said loudly, "You brought presents?"  
  
Everyone looked over at them. Gaara-mirai tried to bang his head on the table in annoyance, but the sand stopped him. He brushed it away and glared at them. "Really, Gaara?" Temari-mirai asked from the window. Gaara-mirai blatantly tried to ignore her and continued to eat. "Can we have them now?"  
  
"What if I said no?"  
  
"What if I string that freaky rat of yours up?"  
  
"It's a cat."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Gaara picked his plate of food up and began disappearing in a whirl of sand. "No." he said before he was gone. Taking his food and Nekobi with him.  
  
Temari-mirai gave a humph and looked disappointed. The younger version of her brother sat alone in a corner watching. His future self seemed strange to him, so different from how he was now. He wasn't sure how he liked that. Gaara sensed his own energy up stairs and decided to go to it. He also disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared at the top of the stairs. He walked down the hallway, stopping at a door with two signs on it. One read: 'Keep out, or die screaming (I mean it)' the other said, 'Open the door and I'll squish you'. Ignoring the signs he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Looking around he concluded that this was definitely his room. There was sand everywhere. On the floor, on the desk. He also recognized the cape thing his future self had been wearing draped on a chair. Several scrolls were lying on the desk. He picked one up and opened it. It looked like a journal.  
  
"...." Why would he keep a journal? He read the first few lines. The handwriting was sloppy. Definitely his own.

* * *

'Uzumaki Naruto. I have never met someone who was so like myself, yet unlike myself. After the Chûnin exam I returned to Suna. But I could find no rest. A message came from Konoha asking for help. I was sent with Temari and Kankurou. Kazekage has not given us a returning time so we're staying in Konoha. Hokage has allowed us to stay as long as we want...."

* * *

Gaara opened the scroll more and skipped ahead, skimming over some small quick sketches of maps and little paragraphs written off to the side. He opened it further and something fell out. He picked it up. It was a photo of him with his siblings.  
  
Before he could get a better look at it or go anything else someone grabbed him and dragged him out. Turning around he saw his older self, who was now holding him against the wall. He understood now why everyone broke into a cold sweat whenever he glared at them.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Gaara-mirai demanded in a deadly tone.  
  
Gaara concealed his fear instantly and smirked. "It's not like it isn't mine."  
  
"It isn't. Yet." Gaara-mirai replied. Gaara smirked at his older self. Gaara-mirai pulled back slightly, observing. "You aren't afraid."  
  
It wasn't a question. "You said yourself. We can't harm each other." The younger Gaara said.  
  
Gaara-mirai gave him a sly grin and gave his hand a flick. Gaara felt a stinging feeling on his cheek. He touched his cheek and saw blood on his hand. Gaara-mirai leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I never said _I_ couldn't hurt_ you_," Gaara trembled fully expecting his future self to try to kill him.  
  
"Gaara."  
  
Both Gaara's turned and looked at the stairs. Sasuke-mirai and Naruto-mirai were standing at the top.  
  
"Kiba and Hinata brought ice cream and we're going to eat it now. You want some?" Naruto-mirai asked. He gave Gaara-mirai a steady look and the sand- nin let his younger self go.  
  
"Sure," he said and followed Sasuke-mirai down the stairs.  
  
Naruto-mirai smiled after them then turned and gave Gaara a serious look. "Don't go in there. That's why he has the signs." Gaara glare at him as if it was all his fault this happened. "I haven't even been in there."  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"He doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes, he does." Gaara gave him a skeptical look. "You startled him."  
  
"_I_ startled _him_?!"  
  
"He's you. What would you have done?" Gaara didn't answer. "Come and eat. Before they eat it all." Naruto-mirai went downstairs and was soon followed by Gaara. Gaara touched his cheek where his future self cut him.

* * *

ACK!!! Sorry guys. That took a lot longer then I intended. I went to Mexico for a while so I couldn't post anything. 

Next Chapter: **Gaara-mirai's mission. Shukaku Sealed?!**


	4. Gaara's mission! Shukaku sealed!

**Past to Future**  
  
Chapter 4: Gaara's mission. Shukaku sealed?!

Aw-wite! Chapter 4 is up!!! BTW I'm changing Nekobi's name to Ryuhi. It just makes more sense. Look it up in a Japanese dictionary you'll get it.

* * *

10 minutes after Gaara came back down Shino-mirai was creaming Neji-mirai at Kankurou-mirai and Gaara-mirai's stash of video games. Kiba-mirai (who was currently high on sugar) was daring both Gaara's to each eat an entire bucket of ice cream. Gaara-mirai tried to ignore him.  
  
"What's ice—" Gaara-mirai clamped his hand over his younger self's mouth.  
  
"The work of the devil," he told him. "It makes people do strange things."  
  
"....?"  
  
"Can you picture Neji, Shino, Sasuke and me—you—us," Gaara-mirai paused.  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Singing 'If it makes you happy'?...Together?...In public?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It happened. Temari has it on tape and I can't find it." Gaara-mirai said. "And it was all thanks a single bowl of ice cream." Gaara-mirai turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Gaara..." Kiba looked at him with a sly grin. "Are you...scared?"  
  
"....." Gaara-mirai turned to the dog-using nin.  
  
"Actually Kiba..." Temari-mirai cut in. "I think it's a good idea to..expose this Gaara," she placed a hand on the younger Gaara's shoulder, "to ice cream. It could change the whole future."  
  
"Their futures already messed up thanks to Gaara. A little more can't hurt."  
  
"What's a Chidori?" Sasuke asked his older self from the other sofa.  
  
Kiba-mirai: ".....O.O...."  
  
"Don't even think about it pretty boy!" Naruto-mirai jumped on top of Sasuke-mirai, knocking the whole sofa over.  
  
Temari-mirai groaned. "There goes my clean living room..."  
  
"What are you doing, last dead?!"  
  
"You can't teach your younger self new moves!! That's like cheating!" Naruto-mirai yelled. "If you get to teach your past self your new tricks I should too!"  
  
"No way!" Kiba-mirai shrieked. "If your future self learns new tricks I might have a problem in our match!!"  
  
"Dude, you already had problems in our match." Naruto-mirai said.  
  
Gaara-mirai stepped back out of the fray as all the future nins began yelling at each other. Neji-mirai and Shino-mirai turned and told them to shut up. Of course no one listened. The past nins looked awkward as they watch the arguments continue. The only one not participating was Gaara- mirai. He was leaning against the counter with an annoyed look on his face. Ryuhi gave a nervous whine and climbed up onto Gaara-mirai's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah me too," he said. After a few more minutes he decided to stop them. "Hey." No one paid attention/heard. "Hey!" a little louder. No response. "ALRIGHT KNOCK IT OFF!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Dead silence.

* * *

Tsunade came over while the girls were cleaning up from desert. Lee-mirai, Naruto-mirai, Gaara-mirai, Sasuke-mirai, and Neji-mirai were sitting on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa taking turns with the two video game controllers. Temari-mirai came over and sat down behind her youngest brother. Much to the past sand nins surprise she placed her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his head.  
  
"Now can we have them?" she asked with a little pout.  
  
"Get off my back woman, I'm fighting!" Gaara-mirai said keeping his eyes on the tv. Temari frowned and gave his hair a soft yank. "Fine. Go get it," he told his pet.  
  
"What is that thing really?" Kakashi asked Gaara-mirai. "There's a spell surrounding that creature."  
  
Gaara-mirai glanced at him then up at Temari who was scowling down at him. "Boy, what are you bringing in my house?"  
  
"Um...Ryuhi's a dragon."  
  
"Ha! I knew it wasn't a cat!" Kankurou-mirai said pointing.  
  
"Really?" Tsunade said. "I've never seen one before. I should like to see it's true form."  
  
The said dragon came down that moment with Gaara's sand colored cape. Naruto-mirai paused the game and stared at the cape as the sand nin took it. "I will figure it out." He told Gaara-mirai talking about the cape, but only a few people knew what he was talking about. Gaara-mirai gave him a what ever look and laid it flat on the table. Everyone looked at the cape then at Gaara-mirai, he motioned them to wait then flipped the cape over onto its other side. Suddenly there were several boxes and bags laying on the cape or sticking out of pockets. Gaara-mirai glanced at Naruto-mirai with a grin as the blonde nin muttered 'crap'.  
  
"Holy crap! How'd you do that?" Ino demanded. She swore the cape was just an ordinary piece of cloth a few minutes ago. Where'd all this stuff come from?  
  
None of the future nins seemed bothered by this and wasted no time looking for their presents.  
  
"So Gaara," Lee-mirai said as he sorted through the random items. "What all did you do on this mission of yours?"  
  
"Yes," Tsunade said (there's only one Tsunade so she's not going to have the –mirai). "You only told me about the Cards. Nothing else."  
  
Everyone turned to Gaara-mirai expectingly. Gaara-mirai looked very serious for a moment. "That's...." everyone leaned forward. "none of your business." He said in monotone. Everyone did the traditional anime 'crash'. Several people jumped up, surrounded in flames, towering over him with the words TELL US NOW hovering over them. Gaara-mirai sighed then complied.

* * *

(Gaara-mirai narrating)  
  
After I left Konohagure I traveled around the surrounding villages inside Konoha's territory. Then proceeded to Kumogakure. I spoke to many Shinobi and the leaders of Kunogakure, but no one knew of a jitsu that could seal a demon spirit with in a vessel. I didn't plan on staying there long after I learned that but I discovered something that was really interesting. (Both Naruto's: "What? What?" Both Sakura's: "Shut up!") I discovered that sand does the most interesting thing when it gets struck by lightning. (pauses for effect) It turns to glass. (Hinata-mirai: "Really?" Kiba: "Cool.") I learned that if I concentrate enough I can make the glass while the lightning's still touching it do whatever I want. The ninja's there use lightning as a jutsu so after a little negociations (Kankurou-mirai: "Negociations my butt.") I convinced them to teach me to use the same kind of Jutsu. I tried it once on my sand and got this. (points at Ryuhi) She's not really a flesh and blood dragon. She's made of glass from sand and my Chakra. (several people whistle in amazement). Ryuhi takes this form so she doesn't attract attention.  
  
After that I went to Iwagakure with the same results no one knew of the jutsu I was looking for. I decided to skip Sunagakure because that would be pointless and went to Kirigakure and the surrounding villages. Because of all the water there, there are a lot of pirates. One pirate ship attacked the one I was on and I killed them all. I explored their ship and found lots of treasure on board including that cape: a opening to a space of nothingness that can be controlled with chakra. As long as the cape can cover it, anything can be carried, and any amount.  
  
I stayed in Kirigakure for a really long time tracking down pirates, taking some of their treasure, then turning them in for a reward. (Temari: "Isn't that piracy it's self? You get a reward after taking their stolen treasure?" shrug. "I guess. I don't care I got a lot of money off of it." Temari: "...") It was about a month before I had to return to Konoha that I found the Cards. I had no idea what they were and was going to leave them, but Ryuhi thought I should take them too. So I did. I learned about the Cards later and what they were supose to do. So naturally I went home and tried them out. The first one I tried was Sand, since I figured that was the easiest one for me. But simply summoning it left me exausted and I couldn't control it. He had to come out to help me. (most of the past nins: ??? All of the future nins: "!!") It took two full days to recover from summoning Sand Card then of course I used another one and the same thing happened, but I could control it for a bit. I gradually learned how to control each one and have used them a lot. Except for two. One is Mind Card, which is suppose to allow the releaser to control or erase memories. The other is Time Card, and you know the result of that.

* * *

"I think your leaving a lot out," Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Gaara-mirai looked like he could care less.  
  
"You said you found a seal," Lee-mirai said. "You left that part out."  
  
"That was in a scroll I found on the first pirate ship," Gaara-mirai said, now tired of talking. "I learned that Jutsu before I found the Cards." Naruto-mirai leaned forward. Gaara-mirai leaned the other way.  
  
"Show us."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The doorbell rang and Sakura-mirai got up to answer it. She came back a few minutes later. "Hinata-chan, your father wants you to come home now."  
  
Hinata-mirai nodded and stood. "Um...Neji, are you coming home?"  
  
"No I'll stay here." Neji-mirai answered, not bothering to ask if he could stay, the past nins noticed, but apparently this happened often and none of the sand nins cared. Soon all the future nins had left except Neji-mirai, Lee-mirai, Sasuke-mirai, and Naruto-mirai. They set up futons on the living room floor while Temari-mirai set up beds futons in the guest rooms for the past nins.  
  
Naruto-mirai asked Gaara-mirai again to show them the seal and he complied. Placing his hands in the Tiger seal then did ten other seals. Chakra became visible in his hand and he pushed his hand to his chest, pushing the chakra into his body. He grimaced a moment then slumped forward gasping. Then he sighed and sat up. "The sand is sealed for the next twenty four hours," he told them.  
  
"Whoa..." Kankurou-mirai whistled.  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto-mirai said. "Does that mean I can hit you? You can get beat up and stuff?"  
  
"Ye—no," Gaara-mirai said, inching away from his friend. The past nins went to their rooms and to bed except for Gaara who sat at the kitchen counter/table unnoticed watching the five future nins in the living room.  
  
"Can you sleep?" Neji-mirai was asking.  
  
"If I wanted to," Gaara-mirai replied from his seat on the overstuffed chair next to the sofa. 'But I'm not going to' hung in the air unspoken.  
  
Someone thumping on the ceiling above interrupted the silence. "Shut up and go to sleep down there!" Temari-mirai yelled from her room.  
  
"We are!" Naruto-mirai yelled up. He and the others climbed into their futons and began to fall asleep. Gaara-mirai remained curled up on his chair. He watched the others slowly drift off into the land of their dreams. When he was sure they were completely asleep he got up and went into the kitchen, pausing a moment when he saw younger Gaara, then went over to the fridge.  
  
"Why don't you sleep?" Gaara asked.  
  
"Same reason we didn't before we knew about him taking over." Gaara-mirai told him, opening the freezer. "There are still nightmares." He took out a carton of ice cream (sugar-free) and picked up two spoons and sat down next to Gaara, handing him one. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura came down muttering that she couldn't sleep either (she didn't know that neither of them slept). Gaara-mirai motion with his spoon to the silver ware drawer. She got out a spoon for herself and joined them for some ice cream.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, eating the ice cream deep in their own thoughts. Gaara-mirai looked up suddenly, then dropped his spoon loudly on the kitchen floor. His younger self and Sakura frowned in question as he got down and picked it up. Gaara-mirai paused before standing and looked over when the leaf nins were sleeping. There were lots of little veins around Neji-mirai's eyes. He was looking at him with the Byakugan through his eyelids. Gaara-mirai gave him a look then stood up. He took the ice cream and put it back into the freezer.  
  
Gaara-mirai grabbed Sakura and his younger self's arm and pulled him down below the counter as four kunai flew at them. Neji-mirai jumped up, purposely stepping on Sasuke-mirai and Lee-mirai, and ran to the Gaara's and Sakura behind the counter.  
  
"There are eight," Neji-mirai told them. Back at the futons Sasuke-mirai sat up, thinking it was Naruto-mirai who had stepped on him, but was refrained from yelling as a kunai barely missed his head. Lee-mirai shook Naruto-mirai awake. "Gaara, go outside. There's no one out there." Gaara- mirai didn't move. "You don't have your sand protecting you anymore. You're at a disadvantage."  
  
Growling in frustration, Gaara-mirai got up taking the two younger ninjas with him. He jumped through the kitchen window into the backyard. It took a few minutes for Sakura and Gaara to realize that the window hadn't shattered when they went through it. It was still intact. In his hand, Gaara noticed a red card in Gaara-mirai's hand. Seeing his younger self's expression Gaara-mirai showed him the Card.  
  
"Ghost Card." He explained to them. "You use it to go through walls." They jumped into the trees, out of sight. 'Damn it...this isn't good. Those ninjas are jônins from Suna...again. If they attack me now....'  
  
Two jônins jumped out of the window, shattering it, and onto the grass. "I'll kill them." Gaara whispered.  
  
Gaara-mirai grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "Kage bushin no Justu," he said pointing at the sand nins below.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
Gaara-mirai looked around suddenly. "Where's Ryuhi?" A chiming noise came from above them. Ryuhi sat on a branch above them. "Go get my sash." Gaara- mirai ordered the glass dragon. She climbed down squirril like down the tree and back into the house. Gaara frowned. Why the hell would he need—? "There!" Gaara-mirai through a kunai he'd picked up at a tree across the yard. One of the Kage bushin disappeared as the justu was broken. The sand automatically flew up to protect them as several kunai were thrown at them.  
  
Ryuhi came back with Gaara-mirai's white sash in it's mouth. Gaara-mirai took it and wrapped the ends around each arm then took off through the trees, making sure the sand nins knew where he was, but leaving Gaara and Sakura behind. They were about to follow them when more kunai came at them, but was blocked by the sand. The ninjas that remained in the house came out, followed by Naruto-mirai, Neji-mirai, Sasuke-mirai, and Lee-mirai. Gaara glared at the sand nins and finished them off with a quick Sabaku Sousou. The leaf nins joined them in the tree.  
  
"Where's Gaara?" Naruto-mirai asked. Sakura pointed in the direction Gaara- mirai had gone. "Let's go." The Byakugan and Sharingan appeared in the Hyuuga and Uchiha's eyes and the four leafs jumped in the indicated direction, with Gaara and Sakura trailing them.  
  
When they reached Gaara-mirai, the sand nins were no where to be found and Gaara-mirai was unconscious on the ground with a clear liquidy cloth on the ground around him. The clear turned to a murky white then solid white with black seals on it. Then the seals disappeared leaving only a normal looking cloth both Gaara's use s a sash. The leaf nins didn't notice the cloth and went to Gaara-mirai.  
  
Gaara reached down to pick the sash up. **Don't touch it!!** Gaara jumped back.  
  
'Why?'  
  
**Something powerful is sealed in that cloth. It's filled with your chakra though. One mistake and it could harm us and I would not be able to protect you.**  
  
'What is it?'  
  
**I don't know. It's an old power, long before my time.**  
  
Ryuhi jumped up on Gaara's shoulder and looked at him with icy eyes. Then it jumped down and gathered the cloth together and stood as though protecting it. Sakura stared at Ryuhi then at the future leaf nins around Gaara-mirai. Something had happened here, Gaara-mirai had made it happen, but what in the world was it?


	5. New Jutsus

**Past to Future**

Chapter 5 New Jutsus

OK chapter 5 . Sorry some things are a bit confusing. Funny. It makes sense in my head.....please don't comment on that.

The black lines **like this** are the Shukaku talking in Gaara's mind.

The black lines **_like this_** are the Shukaku talking in Gaara-mirai's mind. (if I decide to put him in)

It's funny Sakura was suppose to be one of the main characters but she's not really in it yet. There'll be more Sakura in this one hopefully. R&R.

* * *

Gaara-mirai regained consciousness a few hours after the leaf-nins caught up with him. Someone was sitting on the bed next to where he was lying. The room was very bright and a constant beeping noise came from beside the bed. He let out a small groan as he guessed where he was.

"Please tell me I'm not where I think I am," he said not opening his eyes.

"Ok we wont," came Kankurou-mirai's voice.

"But you are," Naruto-mirai's voice came from next to him. He was the one sitting on the bed.

Gaara-mirai opened his eyes and looked around. He hated hospitals. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember? The seal? The sand-nins?" Lee-mirai said from his chair. In fact everyone was there, even the past-nins. "Tsunade-sama said she's be back soon to check on you."

"Oh crap I gotta get out of here!" Gaara-mirai said sitting up. Temari-mirai pushed him down.

"Why?" Naruto-mirai asked, eating Gaara-mirai's hospital breakfast (it's not like Gaara-mirai was going to eat it).

"She'll know what I did and will be pissed." Another attempt to get up, another push down. "Where's my sash?" Temari-mirai sat down opposite Naruto and held her brother down.

"Here it is," Sakura said from her seat. In her lap, folded nicely was his sash. Ryuhi had given it to her to guard last night. She was going to get up to give it to him, but the sound of a herd of elephants storming down the hallway kept her in her seat. Everyone's eyes popped out of their head as the hospital room's door was ripped off its hinges. Tsunade stormed into the room up to Gaara-mirai, who yanked Naruto-mirai in front of him to shield him from the enraged Hokage. In his own panic, Naruto-mirai grabbed Neji-mirai and pulled him in front of the two of them.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO USE ANY OF THEM NO MATTER WHAT?!?! AND YOU TURN AROUND AND USE TWO!! DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU MAY HAVE CAUSED?!?" Gaara-, Naruto-, and Neji-mirai were about as deep in the bed as the mattress would allow. Neji-and Naruto-mirai looked terrified as the strong woman vented her anger with ten whole minutes of screaming which don't really need to be written down. You get it. She's pissed. When she finally stopped to catch her breath Gaara-mirai peeked out from behind Naruto-mirai and Neji-mirai. "Care to explain yourself?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

"No, I think I'd like to live to see my seventeenth birthday," Gaara-mirai muttered. (A/N: I don't care how many sites say Gaara was 13 during the Chûnin exam. He told Shikamaru and Naruto that, and I quote: "for the past six years since I was six my father blah blah blah" he was 12 during the exam peoples!!)

"And I'd like to live in general," Neji-mirai said, not liking the fact that he was the one in front of Death and her prey. "Let go of me." Naruto-mirai let the Hyuuga go, but Gaara-mirai hadn't released his grip on the back of his shirt yet so he couldn't move.

"Gaara, I know you used Time Card," Tsunade said, much quieter and calmer then before. "Why did you use it? You know how dangerous it is, you've already made a mess of things, don't make it worse." She stood waiting, then turned to the others. "Please, wait outside." Everyone got up and walked out of the room. Naruto-mirai hesitated then also left.

* * *

The past-nins decided to explore the five-year advanced Konoha. Sakura walked up to the Konoha version of Mount Rushmore and climbed all the way to the top. She had only done this once alone and was pleased to find that the cave like crevice under a certain overhanging rock was still there. The sun was starting to rise when she finally got there. She was startled to find that the crevice wasn't empty as she expected it to be. One of the Gaara's was sitting in it. She decided that it was the older Gaara because he wasn't wearing his sash, since she still had it.

"Hi," she said, softly. 'Whoa he looks bummed.'

"Hi," his answer was barely audible.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. He just shrugged so she sat across from him. "What did Tsunade-sama say?" she asked when she grew too uncomfortable with the silence.

"Not to use the Cards anymore," he stated. "And she—" he stopped.

"What?" she asked.

Gaara-mirai lifted his shoulder and dropped it. "She took my head protector away," he mumbled not looking at her.

"Oh," Sakura said. She tried to picture where Gaara wore his head protector then remembered he wore it on his brown strap. She hadn't noticed it on the older Gaara, though. "Why'd she take it?"

"I wanted to be completely cut off from Suna, and I wanted to go on missions like the others, but Hokage can't give orders to a Sand-nin. Just like Kazekage can't give orders to a Leaf-nin." Gaara-mirai explained. "Tsunade let me take lessons in Konoha to become a graduated Ninja here too. Kazekage wasn't happy about it, but Tsunade made this special deal where I could become a Leaf-nin, but I would keep my Sand symbol as well so I would have to answer Kazekage if he had a mission for me."

"So you're considered a ninja from two villages?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have both Leaf and Sand on my head protector. But Tsunade took it away earlier," he said looking down at his hands. "I can't train here and I can't go on missions."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, feeling bad for him.

"It's not your fault. I panicked last night, because I didn't have the sand's protection." Gaara-mirai leaned his head against the wall.

"Is that where you sealed Time Card? In your sash?" Sakura asked.

"You and Lee are here," Gaara-mirai said, ignoring the question, but Sakura knew her guess was right.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, then her future self jumped into the cave with Lee-mirai. "There you are, Gaara." Lee-mirai said.

"Everyone's looking for you," Sakura-mirai told him, then smiled at her younger self, who shyly returned the smile.

"I'm right here," he stated. Sakura-mirai glared at him like she wanted to hit him, but decided against it. Gaara-mirai got up and left the cave, without saying another word.

"Ho!!" Sakura-mirai sighed exasperated. "Try to do something nice for the guy and he throws it in your face."

"Tsunade-sama took his head protector away," Lee-mirai stated.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't see it on him. I was only guessing," Lee-mirai told the younger version of his biggest crush.

"Oh," Sakura-mirai looked upset at this. "Poor Gaara. When he was training to get it..," she told her younger self, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone work so hard for something. Except, maybe Naruto. But Naruto works crazy hard at everything so that doesn't count..."

There was a moment's silence. "How long are we staying here?" Sakura asked them.

"Until Gaara recovers enough chakra so send you all back, which might be a while, cause you need a lot," Lee-mirai told her.

* * *

Tap. Tap

"Gaara?" No answer.

Knock. Knock.

"Gaara?" No answer.

BANG. BANG.

"Gaara, I know you're in there!" Temari-mirai shouted at her brother's closed door. Kankurou-mirai looked at her like she was nuts. Changed or not Gaara was still Gaara and right now he was upset and probably angry. You couldn't pay him enough to bang on his door like that. The door opened, but it was Ryuhi not Gaara-mirai. "Um...can we come in?" Ryuhi moved away from the door and leapt up on a chair, curled up and went to sleep. The sand siblings took that as a 'yes' and crept in.

"Temari, he's going to kill us," Kankurou muttered. He felt like he was stepping into some forbidden territory and Gaara would jump out at them any second. It didn't help either that there wasn't any light in the room.

"Kankurou, you're such a baby," Temari muttered back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"What's that?!"

"Where?! Where?!"

"Just kidding."

"....."

"What are you two doing in here?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari-mirai jumped and grabbed Kankurou-mirai nearly choking him to death in her fright.

"Who's the baby?" Kankurou-mirai asked, turning with his sister still clinging to him to face their baby brother. "Looking for you," he told him.

"Why are you looking for me?" Gaara asked them.

Temari- and Kankurou-mirai realized this was their younger, younger brother. "Oh, I mean we're looking for the other you. Have you seen him?"

Glare. "No." he walked away, leaving them alone with a sleeping dragon.

"I can't stand this, can we leave?" Kankurou-mirai asked. Temari-mirai nodded and followed him out.

As they were going downstairs the doorbell rang. Kakashi got up to get it. One visible eye stared at another one visible eye. Both Kakashi's stuck their hand behind their head. "Well, this is strange..." they said in unison.

"Good morning, Kakashi," Temari-mirai said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was curious about this," Kakashi-mirai motioned to the several past-nins lounging in the living room. "And Tsunade-sama asked me to explain something to you." He told them the same thing Gaara-mirai told Sakura.

"Oh, dear," Temari-mirai murmured.

"That bitch!"

"Kankurou!" Temari-mirai yelled, thwacking him up the side of his head.

"Where's Gaara?" Kakashi-mirai asked, not wanting to stand around and watch the two fight.

"We were just looking for him," Temari-mirai told him.

Kakashi-mirai sighed and pulled out his favorite manga out of his pocket. "Well, we better find him soon."

"Will you help—?"

"Is that Make-Out Paradise volume....five?" Kakashi gaped at the book in his future self's hand.

"No. Six." Kakashi-mirai told him, showing him the cover.

"Su-su-su-su-six?" Kakashi stuttered. "Can-can-can I see the other ones?"

"Sure, they're over at my house," Kakashi-mirai led his younger self out of the house.

"So much for his help," Kankurou-mirai muttered. "Where would Gaara be?"

"I'm right here." Temari- and Kankurou-mirai turned and saw Gaara-mirai sitting, playing video games with Naruto-mirai. They were both looking at them with a worried expression.

"Were you there the whole time?" Temari-mirai asked.

"For the past fifteen minutes, yeah," Naruto-mirai answered. "We're going to the Ramen Stand for lunch later, ok?"

"Sure, sure fine whatever."

* * *

After several bowls of ramen, Gaara-mirai and Naruto-mirai walked through the dense forest, fully aware that their younger selves and several others from the past were following them. Naruto-mirai casually suggested that they trained a bit, but Gaara-mirai reminded him that he couldn't train.

"Aw, common! Obachan's not here to see us!" Naruto-mirai cried in protest. "Besides with you without your sand's protection I have a sporting chance of hitting you without using a whole lot of chakra."

Gaara-mirai's expression went from composed-upset to annoyed-and-not-quite-composed. "What the hell?! That's why you want to train with me?!"

"No...well, yes, but that's not the only reason." Naruto-mirai said waving his hands in front of him. "I just can't think of anything else to do right now."

"...." Gaara-mirai growled under his breath. He glanced at the blonde just in time to see and duck a blue ball of chakra. Gaara-mirai jumped away as Naruto-mirai pulled his hand away from the tree he had hit.

From the trees where they were watching, Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "What was that?! Is that my new Jutsu?"

"What was it?" Kiba asked.

"A ball of chakra," Neji replied. Sasuke and Gaara remained silent.

Down below Gaara-mirai made a series of signs with his hands ending with his palms barely an inch apart and muttered "Inazuma tenohira no Jutsu." Naruto-mirai stood there staring like a total idiot as a bright light appeared between Gaara-mirai's hands. The sand-nin charged at Naruto-mirai, holding onto his right wrist and smacking him in the chest Hyuuga gentle palm style. Naruto-mirai lit up like a frickin' Christmas tree, then fell forward burnt and sizzling. Gaara-mirai dusted his hands off and sat down waiting for the Leaf-nin to wake up.

"I like that Jutsu better then mine," Naruto mused.

Naruto-mirai groaned and sat up. Seeing Gaara-mirai sitting across from him with his arms crossed looking smug, he stood up to yell, "What the hell was that?" but fell over again. "What was that?" he asked in a normal voice instead of yelling.

"Inazuma Tenohira no Jutsu. The Art of Lightning Palm," Gaara-mirai replied.

"That's your new lightning technique?" Naruto-mirai asked, painfully standing up.

"Yes," Gaara-mirai said, also standing up. "Do you still want to train?"

"Duh," Naruto-mirai said glaring, but in that 'I'm having fun' way. "Just as soon as I can feel my legs you're going down!"

Twenty minutes later, the two ninjas were both on the ground gasping for breath and the younger nin's in the trees were gaping at the Jutsus displayed.

"You guys came come down you know," Naruto-mirai said. "We wont bite." The five ninjas came down from their tree, still staring in awe at the powerful ninjas in front of them. "What'd'ya think?"

"That was incredible!!" Naruto and Kiba cried. Naruto added, "Can you teach me that?"

"You'll be learning them soon anyway," Gaara-mirai muttered. "Most of the techniques he was using he learned during or right after the Chûnin exam."

"Yeah, and Obachan might get pissed if we taught you anything," Naruto-mirai added. "Speaking of which, you don't think we did a lot of damage here do you?" the five past-nins weren't sure if he was talking to them or Gaara-mirai. "Think she'll notice?"

Gaara-mirai looked around. The clearing they had started fighting in had gotten a lot bigger and several big trees lay destroyed and scattered where they fell from their attacks. He shrugged.

The seven boys trudged back to the Sand house. The two older nins froze when they saw their favorite female Hokage standing at the door waiting for them, with an evil smile on her face. "Oh crap...."

* * *

This chapter took forever to write. thank god it's over. right now I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6 so it wont be long till it's up. R&R .


	6. Tsunade's Punishent

Past meets Future 

Chapter 6: Tsunade's Punishment. Revealed Memories.

Crap!! I found a blooper on my part in chapter 5. Sasuke was in the hospital and was one of the ones that didn't get brought to the future, so pretend he wasn't there.

Tsunade smiled at them as they approached.

"You want me to take the heat?" Naruto-mirai muttered to Gaara-mirai.

"No," the sand-nin muttered back.

The seven boys stopped in front of the Fifth Hokage. She looked down at them with a fake, very fake smile. "What are you two doing?" she asked, her voice was low and cold.

"Um...going home?" Naruto-mirai ventured.

Glare. "What _were_ you doing?"

"Playing!" Naruto-mirai said.

"Playing?!" Gaara-mirai asked. That was the best he could come up with?!

"Playing with your new Jutsus? In front of your past selves?" Tsunade leaned down she that she was at the shorter ninja's level. The only thing running through the two boys' minds though was, 'she's gonna kill us!'.

"Um—uh...Look!! Ero-sennin's peeping at those girls!" Naruto-mirai yelled pointing to the left.

"What?" Tsunade turned to look where he was pointing. Seeing nothing, she turned back even angrier to find herself looking at the past-nins. Naruto-mirai was running for his life, dragging Gaara-mirai behind him. "...."

Forty-five minutes of running from an enraged monster, also know as Tsunade, found Naruto-mirai and Gaara-mirai tied up and chained to chairs. Naruto-mirai was desperately trying to rack his non-existant brain for a plan to escape. Gaara-mirai just sat looking annoyed, figuring he might as well get this over with.

"Baka," he muttered to the panicking boy next to him. "Why is it that every time I spend time with you I always end up in trouble?"

"Cause you always do what I tell you to," Naruto-mirai stated.

"I didn't do what you told me to!!" Gaara-mirai quietly shrieked. "You attacked me!!"

"You didn't have to attack back."

Death glare. "......"

"Gaara and Naruto," Tsunade said from her desk where she had been trying to catch her breath. "Why do you insist on making my job harder then it already is?!"

"It's his fault!!" Naruto-mirai cried, unable to think of anything else.

Gaara-mirai fell over anime style. 'What happened to 'you want me to take the heat'?!' Gaara-mirai chose to out loudly ignore this comment as he already knew Tsunade knew it was false. He would just get him back later.

"I refuse to talk about this to you two, so I'm just going to skip to your punishment..."

"I refuse!"

"That's it?" Naruto-mirai asked in surprise.

"I refuse!!"

"I thought it would be harder." Naruto-mirai mused as the sand-nin panicked next to him.

"You'll be going with Kankurou and the mission should take about three days." Tsunade said.

"What?! What'd'ya mean 'with Kankurou'?!" Naruto-mirai cried.

Tsunade smiled wickedly at them. "Go ahead and get ready to go." Two chunins untied them and led them out the door.

"Aw, this wont be so bad Gaara! I mean besides going with Kankurou—um..Gaara?" Naruto-mirai watch the petrified sand-nin walk past him and several of their friends (past and future) that happened to be standing outside the Hokage office.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke-mirai asked staring after Gaara-mirai.

"Tsunade's making us go to Sunakagure with Kankurou for a few days," Naruto-mirai explained.

"So?" the raven haired nin asked.

"As girls," Naruto-mirai finished. "She said that using chakra to make the illusion for a few days will be good training to make Gaara's chakra return faster so we can send you all," motions to the past nins, "back home. Plus she seems to think we get in too much trouble here."

Temari-mirai sighed as she walked to Sakura-mirai's house. Since her brothers and Naruto had left yesterday it had been very dull around the house. Well, a lot of their friends still came over to hang out, but it was much quieter the before. She knocked on the door and greeted by Sakura-mirai. Ino-mirai and the younger Sakura and Ino were there too.

Sasuke-mirai walked through the deserted area that was once the dwelling of the Uchiha clan. He stepped into the Nakano Shrine and down into the secret Uchiha meeting place that his brother, Itachi, had told him about. He looked down at the manuscript where the purpose of the doujutsu was written. (A/N: Chapter 225-ish)

Damn Itachi. Damn curse.

He shouldn't have come here. It brought back bad, painful memories. He smiled sadly. His past self was one of the few that Gaara-mirai didn't bring. Sasuke-mirai half wished he was here and half glad he wasn't. Sasuke-mirai unconsciously rubbed the place where he had received Orochimaru's curse.

Sasuke-mirai backed out of the room. Naruto had been right. He didn't need Orochimaru for more power. He made several hand seals. "And I don't need to be like you brother!" Sasuke-mirai took a deep breath. "**KATON!...GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!!**" Sasuke-mirai watched the meeting place burn. 'I don't need the past anymore....'

He stepped out of the Shrine to see Neji-mirai waiting for him with the younger Neji, Gaara and Naruto. The past nins looked confused, Neji-mirai had a small grin on his face.

"Thought we might find something to do for the next three days since Naruto and Gaara will be gone," the Hyuuga said.

"Where's Lee?" Sasuke-mirai asked.

"Both are training," Neji-mirai explained. They stood in silence for a few minutes trying to think of something to do. Neji-mirai sighed. "Do you guys know how to play rugby?" (a/n: I love this game)

"No," Gaara and Neji said.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cried.

"We know you know." Sasuke-mirai said. "You're the one who taught us."

"Let's go get the others and have a big game!" Naruto said, already starting to head back to the Sand house. On the way there he explain none stop to Neji and Gaara how to play. Which was pointless since he would have to explain it again to everyone else when they got there.

They met up with the girls half way. Temari-mirai looked desperate to get away since the girls had decided to go to the mall and stare at cute boys. Not her idea of fun. Ino-mirai didn't want to play but agreed to watch. The Ten ten's and Sakura's agreed to play. Sakura-mirai went off to get Lee, who she knew would agree to leave his training if she asked him. Ten ten went to the Hyuuga house to get Hinata-mirai and, on her way back, Kiba-mirai. No one had any idea where Shino-mirai lived, but they were assured that Kiba-mirai could find him with Akamaru-mirai's help.

Within twenty minutes all the past and future nins were gathered at the old field near Shikamaru-mirai's house. Eleven past nins and eight future nins....and two dogs. It was immediately ruled out that Gaara and Naruto couldn't be on the same team (though it confused the two since they weren't friends yet and it was really Gaara- and Naruto-mirai who were the dangerous team). In the end Shikamaru-mirai divided the teams up and agreed to play sideline referee.

Three hours later.

(a/n: there's a camp near my house and they have this thing called Teen night where teenagers all over can come and hang out for about five hours. My friends and I go and play Rugby the whole time.)

"GASP GASP!!!"

To tired, or to beat up to play the ninjas laid down where they fell, gasping for breath. Everyone had at least a bruise or two (except for Gaara, who just looked completely exausted). Both Ino's went to Shikamaru's house and brought back water for everyone. When everyone had drank their fill and had nearly caught their breath, they asked Shikamaru-mirai who won.

Blink. "You wanted me to keep score too?" he asked, then ran as an enraged Temari-mirai chased him around with her fan.


	7. Grocery Shopping

**Past Meets Future**

Chapter seven: Grocery Shopping

I apologize. When I wrote this I had had too much sugar and was not my self.

* * *

Temari-mirai strolled through the grocery store, humming happily to herself, while Naruto, Kiba-mirai, Kankurou, Shino-mirai, and both Neji's trudged grumpily behind her. Each had their own cart which she slowly filled as they went down each aisle. With sixteen times two people to feed, Tsunade had allowed her to place the bill on the Hokage's tab so she could buy food for everyone. She might as well stock up on stuff while it was free for her. She was also in a good mood since this was Day 3 of her brothers' and Naruto-mirai's mission. They would be coming home later in the afternoon.

Naruto had actually volunteered for this job because he wanted to make sure the older Temari got the ramen he wanted. Kiba-mirai wanted to get special dog food for Akamaru (since it was free for them), but Temari-mirai told him she didn't have a dog so she wasn't carrying dog food around. Kankurou...well, let's just say Kankurou-mirai wasn't with in threatening distance and leave it at that. Neji flat out refused when she asked him, but through her incredible ways of persuasion Temari-mirai convinced him to come too. Neji-mirai came because Temari-mirai threatened to throw away his favorite of Gaara-mirai's videogames (she knew Gaara didn't like that game anyway, so he wouldn't care). Shino-mirai, the only practical one of the bunch knew that he was over that house almost every day and ate the food there. So it was only logical that he helped every once and a while.

"Temari! Ramen!!" Naruto cried from behind her. An hour of shopping, no ramen yet.

"The ramen is at the other end of the store!" Temari-mirai yelled back. "I promise I'll let you get what ever you want when we get there." (a/n: hehe Temari shops like my mom . down one aisle, up the next, down the next, up....is received death glares ok shutting up)

* * *

**Aisle 5:**

Temari led them into Aisle 5 (party supplies, cake mixes, candy my second favorite aisle in Food Lion) and stopped. And stared. The boys behind her stopped and looked around her to see what she was looking at. Sasuke-mirai and Lee-mirai were down by the candy section. This in itself was not strange it was the fact that they were doing some weird super-exaggerated 'stealth' moves. It appeared as though they didn't want to be seen doing whatever it was they were doing, which was, buying candy.

"We must hurry, Sasuke-kun!" Lee-mirai was saying as Sasuke-mirai was (sneakily) putting candy in their cart. "If Gai-sensei catches me buying this stuff it could be the worse!"

"I know. I just don't want anyone to see me here." Sasuke-mirai muttered. "Everyone else would laugh if they knew how much I like candy."

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for doing this with me." Lee-mirai got all teary eyed and hugged Sasuke-mirai who looked harassed.

"Knock it off!!" Sasuke-mirai said. At that moment he looked up and saw Temari-mirai and the boys staring at them. If he were anyone else in another situation he would have thought that 'this was a Kodak moment'. Temari-mirai's face didn't seem to know which expression to go to: amused, confused, and thoroughly disgusted. It was just stuck somewhere in the middle. Kankurou and Naruto's mouths were dropped as far as they could go and their eyes were as big as saucers. Kankurou's hood had gone crooked and was hanging at an odd angle. Neji-mirai and Neji's were in the exact same position: arms hanging limply at their sides, their heads tilted in confusion and their left eyebrow lifted. Kiba-mirai looked like he was going to die from holding back his laughter. Shino-mirai remained the same. Except his eyebrows had disappeared under his leaf band and his glasses had slipped slightly down his nose. "NNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Sasuke-mirai pushed Lee-mirai off him and took off with the cart. Lee-mirai turned to look at what freaked him out. He saw them and jumped up and ran after Sasuke-mirai

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei!!!!"

The seven nins stared after them not sure of what to do. Well, Kiba-mirai knew what to do.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Kiba-mirai sat down and let out his contained laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!!!"

"Um...lets move on." Temari said. She finished this aisle as fast as she could and moved on to the next.

* * *

**Aisle 8** (6 was just bread, 7 was womanly products where none of the boys would enter)**:**

Naruto glared at the sign, indicating that they were in aisle eight (dairy products and eggs) as if it was the sign's fault that the aisle didn't contain ramen. At the other end of the aisle sat one of those BJ's sample people, with a sample of melted cheese you dip chips in.

While Temari was looking though eggs checking to see that none were broken and doing the complicated math to find how many eggs they needed, the boys watched as Sakura came around the corner, had a sample, asked for another, but the sample person said no. Sakura looked disappointed and continued down the aisle, exiting though the break in the fridge things. Then Ino came around the corner, asked for a sample, thanked the person and continued on, also exiting though the break. Then Shikamaru came around the corner asked for a sample, thanked the person and did the same. Then Hinata came around the corner, but before she could ask for a sample, Shino-mirai called 'her' over.

"Um...yes, Shino-kun?" She asked

"It's not nice to rip off the store by eating all the samples, Choji," Shino-mirai said in his monotone. 'Hinata's' eyes widened and she turned and ran away. Choji-mirai poofed back into himself before turning the corner and disappearing.

"Go Shino," Kiba cheered sarcastically, "saver of samples in local grocery stores."

Temari-mirai, missing the whole thing, finally got the right amount and placed them in the carts and told them to move on.

* * *

**Aisle 9** (coffee, tea, and....)**: **

"RAMEN!!!!!" the other boys held their ears as Naruto cried happily and ran to the ramen display. Being five years advanced there were tons of new flavors and poor Naruto could only stare and drool. "I don't know what to choose!" he said to Temari-mirai.

"Get a bunch then," she said then muttered to herself, "coffee for Gaara..."

They got the ramen, and the coffee and in the next and last aisle, ice cream. How ever at the end of the last aisle was the display of Funny Cards For All Occasions, and Temari-mirai **had** to stand in front of it and read **every single one**. Then went to the check out, where they meet hurricane-rider's best guy friend Dayel who starts up a friendly conversation with Temari-mirai while the boys put all the food in bags and waited.

After putting the bill on Tsunade's tab and saying good bye to Dayel, Temari-mirai led the food-ridden boy back to her house. They met Gaara at the door looking slightly amused. Actually, Temari-mirai could tell he was amused, the others thought he looked the same.

"Why are you only carrying the cereal?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said, handing him the three bags she was carrying. "You are." She opened the door for the boys and walked in, leaving Gaara standing there staring at her.

The seven boys walked into the kitchen and put all their bags down. They were about to leave when Temari-mirai cleared her throat and smiled at them. The past nins looked confused, but the three future nins sighed and stared unloading the bags onto the counter. After the food was put away, Naruto made his ramen, and Neji-mirai stormed home to relieve the built up frustration by pounding a dummy with his Jyuukenhou. Kankurou, feeling as though he must tell someone his experience, sat down next to his brother and sister (who had just come downstairs) and told them, with some interventions from Naruto.

* * *

I have nothing to say but R&R 


	8. Siblings of Sand

**Past Meets Future**

Chapter 8: Siblings of Sand

Ok I gots some good news and I gots some bad news. The good news is that my mom ordered a NEW computer that wont be all screwy and a piece of crap and I will be able to update more often. The bad news is that we hve no idea when that computer's coming and we still have to use the public library computer (I'd use the school ones, since that'd be sooooo much easier, but is banned on them T.T)

Oh, little side note I'm using Notepad to type this and Notepad doesn't have spellcheck. sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Temari knocked on Tsunade's office door hesitantly. She didn't know this Hokage; she might blow up in her face. A voice called from the other side of the door, "Come in!" and Temari entered.

* * *

Tsunade almost regretted sending her two favorite ninja's away for so long. She found she quite enjoyed getting interrupted constantly by their nagging or trouble making. It had seemed then that she never got any thing done. Now she was getting nothing done and the stacks of paper were simply staring at her wanting to be read and signed. She kept finding herself staring at the door, half expecting Gaara and Naruto (the mirai's) to walk in unannounced and uninvited asking to train or for a cool mission then laugh at the piles of papers she had to do.

She was very surprised when a knock sounded at her door. She almost cried tears of joy thinking Naruto-mirai and Gaara-mirai were back, but then she realized that it was only day two and they weren't back yet. Besides, they never knocked.

"Come in," she said. She smiled at Temari when she stepped in. The younger on, she decided by her clothes.

"Hokage-sama..." Temari started.

"You can call me Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama," Temari stated again (Tsunade: -.-'). "I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate Gaara?"

Tsunade stared. "I don't hate Gaara."

"The older one," Temari said, not sure if the fifth Hokage understood her.

"I don't hate Gaara," Tsunade repeated. "Both Naruto and Gaara are like little brothers to me. They are my precious friends and comrade. I love them both."

"Oh," Temari muttered. "Sorry, I thought...I mean you..." Temari stopped and glared at herself for not being able to get what she wanted out. "Gaara's head protector..."

"This?" Tsunade tapped the head protector around her neck. It was a black cloth and the Suna and Konoha symbols were engraved on it. "I miss them," she explained, answering the sand girl's unasked question. "The five of us--Naruto, Gaara, Jiraiya, Shizune (the past nin's had met the two the day before) and myself have spent so much time traveling and training we're like a family now. This head protector has a lot of memories in it."

"I see," Temari's shoulders drooped slightly. "Kankurou and I never were a good family for Gaara."

"Quite the contrary," Tsunade smiled at her. "Leaf head bands have small pocket behind them where pieces of paper can be stored." Tsunade untied Gaara-mirai head protector from around her neck and handed it to Temari. "Look in it."

Temari turned in around and opened the pouch, taking out a photo of herself and her brothers. Temari couldn't remember ever having a photo of all three together. They looked so....happy. A lumped formed in Temari's throat. Because her father was the Kazekage, she saw less of her father then Gaara did. She was hardly ever happy and neither was Kankurou, but this picture....Kankurou had his arms around both her and Gaara. All three were laughing.

"When was this taken?" Temari choked out.

"Christmas, four years ago," Tsunade said. "Gaara doesn't go any where without it. I think he forgot to take it out before he left." Tsunade stood and went over to Temari, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Trust me, even though Gaara wont admit it sometimes, you and Kankurou make his world go round. Even in your time."

Temari looked at the floor, letting her bangs fall in her face. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Temari-mirai smiled as she walked through the street, shopping for herself. She wasn't stupid. Had she been her five-year-younger self, she wouldn't have noticed, but spending more time with her younger brother made her use to his prowly-sneaky-stalkiness. Gaara didn't know that his future sister knew he was following her.

All the future nins confused him so much he didn't need 'him' to get a head ache. His whole life people had run from him and would shudder at the thought of even talking to him. He hardly ever saw his brother and sister and they wouldn't even look at him. This Temari had just treated him like she treated Kankurou (scene: she makes Gaara carry the groceries in). His future self had friends, lots of friends. What the hell happened after the Chûnin exam?

Temari-mirai turned a corner. Gaara turned to follow her, but she was standing right there waiting for him.

"Hey." she said smiling at him.

Gaara jumped and stared at her. 'How'd she-?'

"If you wanted to come with me, you could've asked," she told him. Gaara said nothing, just turned and started to walk away. Temari-mirai grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. (pictures Temari-mirai dragging a chibi, flapping Gaara behind her) "Come on, I'm meeting Shikamaru-kun (Mirai) and little Sakura (not mirai) for lunch then we're going out."

Sakura and Shikamaru-mirai were waiting by a Chinese restaurant. Sakura touched her once long pink hair, missing it. She smiled at Temari-mirai when she saw her. Shikamaru-mirai gave her a 'not-sure-what-I'm suppose-to-give' smile.

"Hey, guys" Temari greeted. "Is it ok if my brother comes too?"

Shikamaru-mirai shrugged.

"I don't care," Sakura said giving Gaara a small smile. It slowly faded when he didn't return it. Actually he not only didn't return it, he glared at her.

Temari-mirai didn't seem to notice this. "Come on, let's eat." Shikamaru-mirai opened the door for Sakura and Temari-mirai. Gaara didn't make a move to follow. Temari-mirai came back out and pushed him in. Shikamaru-mirai chuckled to himself and went in.

* * *

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong," Sakura said, looking at the rows of movies and CD's that had yet to come out in her time. "It's like cheating."

"Oh come on!" Temari-mirai said. "Don't you feel a little cool knowing stuff that no else knows yet?"

"Just a little," Sakura admitted.

Temari-mirai gave her a grin and steered the still reluctant Gaara to another part of the store. She was getting tired of this. How was she suppose to spend time with Shikamaru if she was keeping her brother from bolting? She gave Shikamaru-mirai an apologetic smile. He smiled back and shook it off. Gaara looked from Temari-mirai to Shikamaru-mirai and frowned. Why the hell were they looking at each other like that? Temari-mirai let go of Gaara so she could use both hands to reach for something and Gaara stepped away from her. She showed the thing to Shikamaru-mirai and said something that made him laughing.

"I think Shikamaru and your sister have a thing," Sakura muttered next to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gaara asked glaring at her.

"I think they like each other," she said.

Gaara: blank stare.

'JEEZ IS THIS GUY DENSE?!' Inner Sakura shrieked. "Um..." Sakura thought for a moment. "You know how I like Sasuke-kun?" Gaara nodded. "I think Temari and Shikamaru like each other like that."

Gaara: O.O

Sakura stared. (It's not every day you see Gaara go bug-eyed)

"Why the hell does he like _her_?!" Gaara demanded.

Sakura realized what he said and frowned. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister!"

"But she's crazy and violent," Gaara insisted, remembering Temari beating up anyone who pissed her off.

"So are you," Sakura reminded him.

"I have a good reason."

"Well, maybe, they just like each other because," Sakura said. "Haven't you ever liked a girl just because?"

"No."

"You've never tried to impress some one with how strong you are?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shook his head. Sakura stared. "No wonder your crazy."

"Do **you** have anyone trying to impress you?" Gaara asked haughtily.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, Naruto is always trying to impress me, and Lee-san saved me during the Second Exam."

"Why?"

"Because he likes me."

"Why does he like you?"

Sakura took that the wrong way. Gaara had simply meant that he didn't understand why someone chooses one person over the other, and why they picked her. She thought he meant that he thought she lacked babe-itude. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Sakura! Gaara!" Temari-mirai called. "We're leaving."

Sakura gave Gaara another glare then stalked away. Gaara followed slowly not sure what he did to tick her off.

Temari- and Shikamaru-mirai led the two younger nins down the street stopping to peek through store windows. Outside the Bookstore was a display of manga. Temari-mirai stopped and picked up a manga (mystery), Shikamaru-mirai stared up at the sky, waiting, Sakura also picked up a manga (romance), and Gaara just stood there waiting. Temari-mirai was getting all into her book. ' "-There's no one here, are you trying to scare me?" "I swear there was something over there!" A dark figure steps out of the shadows with a gun. Suddenly--

"BOOO!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari-mirai let out a very girly scream that cracked the window in the bookstore. She whirled around to see who had scared her (and probably to kill whoever it was). Her eyes fell on..."Gaara?" Temari-mirai stared at the grinning sand-user. Hang on! Gaara (a little picture of Gaara popped up in her head) minus gourd, (the gourd disappeared) plus new outfit (Gaara got new clothes) equals.."Gaara you're back!!!" She threw her arms around her brother.

She looked up when she heard Naruto-mirai's laugh. "Temari, I didn't know you could scream like a girl! He scared you big time!!" Kankurou-mirai joined in laughing with the leaf nin.

"When did you guys get back?" she asked, still hugging Gaara.

"Just now." Kankurou-mirai told her.

"Aw! I wanted to see Gaara as a girl!" Temari-mirai said sadly.

Gaara-mirai decided he didn't appreciate her hug anymore.

"Everyone's been waiting for you guys!" Temari-mirai said addressing them all. "Lets go home ."

* * *

......heh. wasn't quite sure how to end that one. um please R&R.

Oh If KageNoKatana reads this: if you get an IM from an IM that you don't recognize that begins with Blondie....(I don't want the whole of reading this) plase respond. It's me on my friends computer .

Byes!!!!!


	9. Midnight Meeting

**Past meets Future**

Chapter 9: Midnight Meeting

This was supose to be the last chapter, but it sorta didn't come out that way.

* * *

The better part of that night was spent with Naruto-mirai describing, in detail, Sunakagura to the other leaf-nins who had also never been there. Gaara-mirai sat in 'his chair' and listened to the blond nin ramble. Tsunade came over to him and stood behind his chair.

"Well?" she asked, not looking down at him.

"I'm ready," Gaara-mirai stated, looking over at the past nins, who were also listening. The past sand nins were asking questions and making small comments about his description.

"But?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara-mirai shrugged. "Something's holding me back." He drew his knees up to his chest and folded his arms over them. "I spoke to Shukaku last night."

Tsunade wasn't sure if he was changing the subject or adding something from the side. "I thought you could always here his voice."

"I can, but this time I called him out. I needed to ask him something."

**FLASHBACK**

**_ITS RARE THAT YOU WOULD TALK TO ME, BOY_** The low voice stated.

'I need to ask you something,' Gaara-mirai informed him. He was sitting on the roof of the inn they were staying at on their way to Sunakagura. Even though he knew he was alone, he was trying his best to hide his now feminine features with his four-demensional cloak. However his face could still be seen, now looked like a young girl's, his eyes now larger and rimmed with lashes. No one in Suna recognized him and thought he was just one of Konoha's 'representitives' like Naruto.

**_OH..?_**

'You know about our youngerselves that are staying at my house?'

He felt the Shukaku nod. **_THAT'S WHY THAT BITCH SENT YOU WITH YOUR IDIOT BROTHER_ **Gaara-mirai froze, ridged in anger. **_WHAT? A WHILE AGO AND YOU WOULD HAVE SAID THE SAME THING._**

'I've changed. Don't talk about my brother like that.' he mumbled boldly. 'And Tsunade-obachan isn't a bitch, usually.'

Shukaku roared in anger at Gaara-mirai's rebuke. Gaara-mirai clutched his head to get rid of the growing headache. Shukaku settled down to a low growl. **_TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT._**

'When I get back to Konoha, will I have enough chakra to send them all back?' Gaara-mirai held his breath as Shukaku pondered this for a while.

**_YES._** the dark voice responded.

'And erase their memories?'

A long pause followed.** _HMM..._ **Shukaku thought for a moment, trying to recall memories of his knowledge of the Cards. _**THE SPIRIT OF MEMORY IS ****SUPOSEDLY A EASY CARD TO USE. SHINOBI WHO HAVE GOTTEN THEIR HANDS ON THE CARD US IT TO MAKE THEIR MISSIONS EASIER. EASY AS IT IS TO CONTROL, IT TAKES A LOT OF CHAKRA TO USE BECAUSE OF HOW COMPLICATED THE HUMAN MIND IS. I DON'T THINK YOU CAN DO IT WITH YOUR OWN CHAKRA.**_

The hint was almost painfully obvious. 'Will you lend me some of your chakra?' Gaara asked after a long hesitation.

**_UNDER THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCES_** Gaara-mirai could feel him grinning madly. He knew what those circomstancedes probably were. **_HOWEVER,_ **Shukaku paused for a moment in thought. **_THE MEMORY SPIRIT CANNOT COMPLETELY ERASE ALL MEMORIES OF AN EVENT_.**

'Why?'

**_I SAID BEFORE, THE HUMAN MIND IS A VERY COMPLICATED THING. MOST MINDS, OR MEMORY CHAMBERS, ARE LIKE A LONG DARK HALLWAY WITH ONE DOOR. THERE ARE SOME EXCEPTIONS THOUGH. YOUR MIND HAS TWO DOORS. WHY?_**

Gaara thought for a moment. 'One for mine and one for you?' he ventured.

**_YES. NOW, BEHIND YOUR DOOR IS LIKE EVERYONE ELSES MIND, THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE TWO DOORS IS REALLY THE ONLY THING THAT'S DIFFERENT FROM OTHER PEOPLE. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR DOOR IS A BEEHIVE OF STORAGE COMPARTMENTS AND MEMORY FILES OF EVERY THOUGHT, EVERY EXPERIENCE, EVERY MEMORY YOU HAVE EVER HAD, WHETHER YOU CAN REMEMBER THEM OR NOT, THEY'RE THERE. TO USE THE SPIRIT MEMORY, YOU MUST ENTER THE MIND AND DESTROY ALL TRACES OF THAT MEMORY._**

'That sounds hard.'

**_IT IS. AND YOU HAVE TO DO A WHOLE GROUP OF PEOPLE. HOWEVER, THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW THE PEOPLE MAKES IT EASIER, BUT THEIR MIGHT BE A PERSON WHO SLIGHTLY REMEMBERS WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM._**

'Who?'

**_WHO EVER THE YOUNGER ONES HAVE HAD HE MOST CONTACT WITH YOU OR YOUR YOUNGER SELF._**

**END FLASH BACK**

"I see..." Tsunade leaned up against his chair and thought.

They both were silent for a while thinking their own thoughts on the matter. Gaara's however were interupted when Naruto shoved him to the side and sat down next to him.

"...And the Sand village has like only one flavor of ramen," Naruto-mirai continued completely oblivious to his friend's glares. "I talked to the people there who make ramen and they're going to make more flavors." Gaara-mirai tapped Naruto-mirai's shoulder. "And there's a music store right next to their house (Gaara temari and Kankurou's) and it's like as big as the academy and it's got like the biggest seltection of music. And--what?" Naruto-mirai finally turned to Gaara-mirai who had resorted to thwacking him on the shoulder.

"You're in my chair!" Gaara-mirai kicked Naruto-mirai off his chair and sent him flying farther then he intended through the dining room and out the back door. "The trip was horrible, Naruto ate ramen the whole time." Gaara-mirai said suming up the trip in two short sentences.

Several people laughed at this and at Naruto-mirai who came back in the room laughing as well.

**LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN EVERYONE IS IN BED**

Hinata sat up on her futon. She had had a bad dream, but not one that was very scary. In fact the only thing she remembered was that it was scary. She sighed and looked around the room. She, Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten were sharing the room that was apparently Naruto- and Sasuke-mirai's when they stayed over. The other boys were staying in various rooms around the house that had been the other's room when they stayed over the Sand house. All of the future boys had been glad to hand their rooms over and from what she understood were all crowded on the sofabed downstairs.

"Hinata?" Sakura sat up in her futon. "Can't you sleep?"

"No," Hinata mumbled.

"Let's sneak down and get something to eat," Sakura suggested.

"I-I wouldn't want to wake the boys," Hinata said twidling her fingers.

"It's ok," Sakura said standing. "From what the older Lee-san told me, Gaara stays up all night so he should already be down there."

"He doesn't sleep?"

"Apparently not," Sakura led Hinata down the stairs were a funny sight met them.

Nine of the ten future boys and one dog living in the Sand house were indeed crowded on the regular size sofa bed (you know, the kind that only two can fit comfortably and three to watch tv). All of them refused to sleep on the floor and Gaara-mirai would let no one who he could terrify on his chair (Naruto just sat there when he felt like it and Gaara-mirai's scared of Tsunade) so they all were sleeping on the sofa bed. Shino-mirai and Sasuke-mirai had suceeded in securing each corner for themselves. Neji-mirai had claimed the thin space on the head board and pillows. Kiba-mirai was using Shino's legs as a pillow since Sasuke-mirai had the only remaining pillows after the previous pillow fight about a week ago and his legs were drapped across Neji-mirai's stomache with Akamaru-mirai sleeping on his lap. Lee was using Sasuke-mirai's legs as a pillow and Chouji-mirai was using Lee-mirai's. Kankurou-mirai was sleeping in the middle of the bed horizontally with Neji-mirai's feet propped up on his stomach. Shikamaru-mirai was curled up in a ball at the bottom corner and Naruto-mirai had the other one, closest to Gaara-mirai's chair.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Sakura squealed quietly. "I wish I had a camera."

"Already took a picture." The two girls jumped at the low voice and saw Gaara-mirai sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, ok," Sakura said nervously and sat down just as Gaara-mirai stood. "Where're you going?"

"Out," he said opening the back door. "I'm getting tired of watching them sleep, and it's nice out side tonight." And he was gone.

"Did we do something?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so," Sakura assured her. "You want to something to eat?"

"No, I think I'll go to bed now so I don't wake anyone up." Hinata turned and sneaked back up the stairs.

Sakura shrugged and opened the freezer. Looking through the contains she found that the only ice cream left was Gaara's sugar free ice cream. She took that anyway and got out a spoon. Stepped out on the back porch, she sat on the swinging chair hanging there. She ate the ice cream for a few minutes, the silence only broken by crickets.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura didn't jump this time. She was beginning to tell their future selves from the ones from her time. She could tell this was the Gaara from her time. "Just sitting and eating ice cream." she replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I can sleep."

"I've never done that." Gaara informed her stepping up onto the porch.

"That doesn't mean I can't," she snapped back. Gaara glared at her and turned away. "You want some?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Gaara glanced back at her.

Sakura was surprised she asked that, it just tumbled out. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. "Do you want some ice cream?" she repeated.

Gaara glanced at her, then at the seat and back up at her. After a while Sakura thought that he might refuse, but he finally came over and sat on the swinging chair next to her, or next to her just as far from her as he could. Sakura handed him the carton with the spoon stuck in it. He tasted it then had a few mouth fulls and handed it back to her.

"How come you're not sleeping?" Sakura asked him taking a spoon full her self (yes people their using the same spoon! There's nothing wrong with that.).

"I don't sleep ever," was the short reply.

"How come?"

"Because if I do, I'll kill everyone around me."

Sakura glanced at him. "Ok, sure."

"I'm serious," Gaara said frowning at her.

"And I'm the boogy man," she said giving him the no duh look that girls like to give guys.

Gaara looked away glaring at no one in particular. Sakura put the carton on his lap and used her feet to make the chair swing. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked not looking at her.

"Swinging is fun," she replied. Giving the floor one last push she laid back and enjoyed the motion.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Gaara asked eating the ice cream away from her.

"I was when I first met you, but I know your older self is nice so I figured you're ok too."

"I'm not," Gaara replied. "I'm very different from--"

Sakura sighed and leaned against his shoulder, suddenly very tired. She felt him tense up and inch away from her. "Why are you so jumpy?" she asked him. "How come you never want to impress someone?" she asked thinking of their previous conversation.

"Because I fight only for myself. I don't trust anyone," he replied.

"That must be lonely," she stated. "You don't even trust you're brother and sister?"

"No."

"You don't love them?"

Gaara was silent for a long time. "I love only myself," he finally answered.

"How do you love yourself?" she asked. "How can you love like that?" Gaara didn't answer at all this time. How could he live like that? By killing others he found his reason to exist. But love he didn't have, receive, or gain. "If your brother or sister were killed wouldn't you be upset?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I be? They have never been what you call family to me."

"They never helped you ever? Never did anything nice to you?"

"They are scared of me," was Gaara's reply. Suddenly he had a series of flashbacks. When he was little and children were chasing him away from their playground and Kankurou scaring them off (SNG reference SNG: DAMMIT, THAT WAS MINE!!). Temari staying up with him at night because he was scared of the assasins the Kazekage sent after him. Kankurou carrying him away when Gaara tried to surpress the Shukaku and collapsed the mental stress. Temari smiling at him asking if he would try something she had made. "....."

Sakura suddenly sat up and hugged him. Gaara straightened in shock and tried to move away. He didn't understand what she was doing. Sakura's shoulders were shaking slightly. "I'm sorry," she said her eyes welling up. "I can't imagine growing up like that." Gaara tried to move away from her, uncomfortable and very confused, but Sakura held him tight. She suddenly turned her head and kissed him slightly on the cheek. Gaara froze like a statue with his eyes wide as sausers. "What now?" Sakura asked when she saw his face as she pulled away. "Hasn't anyone kised you before?"

Gaara didn't answer. He stood quickly and began to leave, but Sakura caught his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he mumbled. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Just because," she replied, not quite sure why she did it herself. She smiled at him and kissed him again this time on him mouth. When she pulled away, she could tell he was blushing. He mumbled something completely incohirent and jumped into the trees next to the porch. 'I can't believe I just kissed someone other then Sasuke-kun,' she said to herself as she went into the house to go to bed. However, she kinda liked it, she decided as the door shut behind her.

Lounging on the tire swing Naruto had set up in the big tree in the middle of the backyard Gaara-mirai turned to look back up at the sky. 'Well, that was interesting and unexpected.' he mused.

* * *

Ok, that was for all the people emailing and reviewing me begging for a romance bit. I'm sorry I suck at romance. I never had a boy friend to be romantic with. I have yet to find a guy I like. And I don't think I really want one. There for I have no experience and suck at writing them. So deal with it I tried my best.

SNG: And what's Dayel, chopped liver? (Kyuubi: Are you sure you can write in her fan fic?) Yeah... I hope...

H-R: He's definately not my boyfriend! He's like a brother! not a boyfriend.

SNG: You've slept over his house grins evilly

H-R: blush He slept on the floor and I slept on the sofa, we were watching tv....geez... besides, who would date someone who enjoys snowboarding off his three story roof.

Shukaku and Kyuubi: oh just shut up the both of you


	10. End

**Past meets Future**

Chapter 10: End

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH!!!!!!

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered at an all-you-can-eat buffee for a farewell brunch. Everyone was there: all the past-nins and all the future-nins. Even the future teachers who I have failed to introduce in this fic were there. The future boys all had dessert first and piled their plates high with cake and enormous bowls of ice cream and cookies and brownies and every topping know to men. Gaara- and Kankurou-mirai were demonstrating how good dessert chiefs they were by combining a lot of every thing with sugar that was served and mixing it all together. When they were finished, no one wanted to try it. It's was an odd blue-ish greenish color with brown mixed in from the chocolate (like green-blue mud) and it glowed slightly. Kankurou-mirai decided not to touch it when they were done and Gaara-mirai surprised everyone by downing the whole thing. Both Neji's cleaned the place out of their waffles (another SNG reference (actually that was my idea she just write her stories faster then I do)) and the Naruto's were fighting over the ramen. And of course, no farewell brunch would be complete unless the Kibas started a food fight. Which they did. And it lasted for about an hour and ended with Tsunade apologizing to the owner as they were kicked out.

The rest of the morning was spent lounging around the Hokage building as Gaara-mirai let his stomach settle enough to get the seals ready. During that time, Temari-mirai made Gaara-mirai cut his hair and now most of the people gathered couldn't tell the two Gaara's appart, with a few exceptions. Gaara-mirai and Naruto-mirai were now sitting on the roof quite full and content, trying to out do one another in stories. (u know like stuff they've done SNG and I do it all the time. I almost always win. does Lee-pose)

"Gaara," Naruto-mirai whispered.

"Hm?"

"Look." Gaara-mirai looked up and saw Sakura leading his younger self out onto the roof, oblivious to the two future nins.

"I'm real sorry about last night," Sakura was saying.

Naruto-mirai raised as eyebrow and glanced at his friend. Gaara-mirai made a tiny kissing noise and Naruto-mirai made an 'oohh' motion.

"It's ok," Gaara mumbled.

"I just didn't want you to be upset about it."

"I'm..not," Gaara said looking away.

"You're not?" Sakura looked up startled.

Gaara shook his head. "I kinda liked it." he said very slowly.

Sakura looked extatic (I love that word cant spell it to save my life though). "Really?" he nodded slightly embarrassed. "Do you...wanna do it again?" she asked glancing at him.

Looong pause. "Sure," came the mumbling answer.

Sakura smiled and leaned forward and kissed. After a moment's pause Gaara kissed back.

"There's an empty room on the third floor, if you want to use it," Naruto-mirai suggested after a few minutes. (keyword: few minutes)

The two younger nins broke away really fast and stared wide eyed at the two. Gaara-mirai held his hands up. "I was just watching, he's the one who interupted you."

Sakura and Gaara: BLUSH!!!

Both ran down the stairs and their separate ways leaving the two on the roof laughing.

"The last time I saw that look on your face was when Tsunade-obaachan got real drunk and started hitting on you." Naruto-mirai commented clutching his sides.

"You had the same look the whole time you were on that date with Hinata," Gaara-mirai shot back, also laughing.

Naruto-mirai shoved him and Gaara-mirai shoved him back. Then it became a whole shoving fest until both stomachs began to churn unpleasently and they had to lay quiety for a while.

"I can't believe you ate that whole bowl," Naruto-mirai said, thinking of the brunch.

"It actually tasted kinda good," Gaara-mirai replied.

"Perhaps, but you'll eat anything."

"I wont eat Temari's cooking."

"Gaara, no one can eat your sister's cooking," Naruto thought for a moment. "Wait, no, she makes really good waffles. Neji was happy about that when he found out. Remember?"

**Flashback**

Neji entered the Sand House after someone inside yelled to come in. He walked into the kitchen where Temari was preparing breakfast and Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankurou were watching her nervously and very suspisiously.

"Good morning, Neji!" Temari greeted, unusually perky that day.

"Good morning," Neji nodded to her and her brothers. "Hokage-sama asked me to deliver this to Gaara." He placed the folded letter into Gaara's outstretched hand. He turned to leave, but Temari stopped him.

"Why don't you eat breakfast with us?" she asked. "I tried something new and want an outsider's oppinion."

"What are we, furniture?" Kankurou muttered.

Temari ignored him. "I'm really good (what a liar), just a bite." Neji glanced at the three boys who were vigorously shaking their heads trying to protect the naive Hyuuga from the vicious monster that was Temari's cooking. Before he could say anything, Temari steered him over to a chair next to Gaara and forced him to sit. "Here," she placed a plate in front of each of them and sat down waiting for them to try it.

Neji glanced at the Sand brothers and Shikamaru. All were staring at the plates as if sizing up with contants or checking them for traps or poison. Kankurou and Shikamaru were the first to move, Kankurou being the closest one in hitting range and Shikamaru cause Temari had him wrapped around her little finger and tucked in her back pocket. They slowly cut up the food on their plates as if they had all the time in the world. Gaara decided that any note from Tsunade was better then Temari's cooking and began reading the letter. The Hyuuga sighed and looked down at his plate. With his fork he poked at the crispy golden brown substance that was coated with mounds of butter and sugar and submersed in dark brown gooey stuff. He cut it up into bite size pieces then slowly brought one to his mouth. All four were staring at him; Temari in hope, and Gaara, Kankurou and Shikamaru in pure shock at his boldness. Neji threw caution into the wind and stuff the piece in his mouth.

Neji: O.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari sighed. 'I guess, I messed up again,' she thought to herself.

Neji slammed his fists down on the table, tears streaming very Gai-like down his face. "THESE ARE THE **BEST** WAFFLES **EVER**!!!!!"

Kankurou and Shikamaru's jaws hit the ground and Gaara went bug-eyed (Another kodak moment gone to waste for lack of camera) and fell of his chair anime style. Temari's eyes went all sparkly.

"Really?!?!" she cried.

Neji wolfed down his share in two seconds and held his plate up. "More please."

The other three boys glanced down at their waffles, now very curious and reached to try them, but Temari swept up their plates and dumped their contents on Neji's plate and handed it back to him. "Hey!" Kankurou cried. "That was my breakfast!" Temari ignored him and delightedly watched Neji scarf down the rest of the waffles.

And so began the endless days Neji slept over their house, just for Temari's waffles. Which she made every morning after that.

**End Flashback**

"....I didn't get any breakfast that day," Gaara-mirai mused. They glanced at each other and stared laughing again, for no reason.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto-mirai sat up and smiled. "Hey, Hinata!"

"What are you two doing?" she asked kneeling down next to them (Ok...note the stutter's gone? this is Hinata-mirai).

"Hiding from Obaachan," Naruto-mirai answered. "She's in such a hurry to send everyone back home. But I think everyone's having a lot of fun, now."

Hinata-mirai nodded. "Gaara-kun, I saw Sakura with the other Gaara. Lee-san (mirai) saw and got nervous. He went to talk to our Sakura right away."

Gaara-mirai smiled at the sky. "I'm not interested in Sakura," he said as though Lee-mirai was right their and he was assuring him. "They wont remember anything anyway."

"When are you going to get a girlfriend, Gaara-kun?" Hinata-mirai asked, laying down next to Naruto-mirai.

"Never."

"Huh?" Hinata-mirai and Naruto-mirai lifted their heads up to look at him.

"They're too troublesome." Gaara-mirai made quotation signs then stretched and placed his heads behind his head.

"I'm not troublesome, am I?" Hinata-mirai glanced at Naruto-mirai.

"'Course not, Gaara's just dumb."

"I'm glad you guys are having fun, but I think it's time to send them back," Tsunade said suddenly appearng in front of them.

"Just a little longer?" Naruto-mirai asked.

"You're not even spending time with them," Tsunade stated. "You two are being lazier then Shikamaru."

"How troublesome," they both choroused.

* * *

All the past nins crowded in a group inside a circle of chakra Gaara-mirai set up. He aslso stood inside the ring, but away from the group. He took off his white scarf thing and wrapped an end around each wrist and began making a series of signs, binding his chakra with Shukaku's. With a flight of his wrist he sent the folds of the cloth up in the air where it hovered, glowing a pale blue. Gaara-mirai's voice echoed as he spoke the summoning, "**Nimpo: Kai Houijishin Gamicichi: Element Time!**" (don't ask me what that means I just wrote gibberish) A shining figure emerged from the cloth and sailed over their heads then surrounded the past nins and Gaara-mirai.

The future-nins covered their eyes as the light became unbareible to look at then it died, and the past nins were gone, Gaara-mirai with them. A few minutes later he reappeared, alive, but completely drained of all chakra. Naruto-mirai and Kankurou-mirai caught him as he began to fall and Tsunade rushed over to him. He gave her a small reasuring smile before he blanked out.

'I wonder who will remember..' he mused.

**NO IDEA....** Shukaku sighed as he curled himself up for a nap, also exausted. **WHO CARES?**

* * *

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ino grinning at her.

"So, you're finally awake, Sakura." Ino said, then sadly added, "Our match is over."

"I....lost?" Sakura asked her eyes welling up.

"Hey, I'm the one who feels like crying! To be tied with the likes of you," Ino trailed off. (blah blah blah Ino hands her her head protecter, they wont loose Sasuke to each other)

They stood and looked over the fighting ring. Lee's team mate was fighting the girl Sand-nin. Sakura suddenly remembered the dream she had been having and looked around. 'Weird,' she thought, 'it all felt so real.' Everyone had been in it. Blushing she remembered her kiss with 'that sand guy' (has ne one besides me notice that that's what almost everyone in Konoha calls Gaara for the better part of the chuunin exam?). She glanced over at the two Sand-nin watching their sister beat the snot out of Ten Ten. She gave a quiet gasp when she saw a blurry figure of a red haired boy standing behind them. He smiled at her then completely faded away. 'How weird...' she mumbled to herself. Her thoughts were interupted by Lee and his teacher Gai screaming "GOOOO TEN TEN!!!!!"

-End


	11. Stuff I Forgot

**Past Meets Future **

(sticks hand behind head) you know I was lying in bed this morning since it's saturday and I have nothing to do and I realised that I completely left out something I had meant to add. This is only one scene so I might add more.

To the reviewers who asked for a sequel:  
I am very flattered you like it that much but one quick question: how the hell do you write a sequel for this? I will gladly try if you tell me how.

* * *

Scene 1: Ryuhi

The past nins and a few future nins watched Tsunade talking quiety to Gaara-mirai. By the look on his face they could tell it was something like a lecture. However, as Neji-mirai pointed out, Gaara-mirai had done nothing wrong that day, then Shino-mirai commented that Tsunade yelled or gave some sort of lecture even when she wasn't mad at Gaara.

"What's she saying, Kiba?" Shikamaru-mirai asked.

Akamaru-mirai barked and Kiba-mirai listened. "She's saying something about being careful when he does 'it'. What's 'it'?"

Everyone strugged. Naruto grumbled. "Then lets get closer." he said.

"Tsunade-obaachan's got the worst temper," Naruto-mirai told his future self. "You don't want to make her mad. She said she wanted to talk to Gaara privately."

"Since when have you ever listened to Tsunade-sama?" Neji-mirai asked with a grin.

Pause.

"Ok, everyone shut up and make sure she doesn't see you."

Everyone got down and snuck into hearing distance as Gaara-mirai folded his arms and glared at Tsunade.

"You're giving me so many rules it's impossible to actually summon her." he protested.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen!" she snapped at him.

"I've done it lots of times before and no one got hurt."

"You're just lucky and careless," Tsunade said sticking a finger in his face. "What the hell did you use it for anyway?"

"Making money," Gaara-mirai replied with a smile of rememberance.

CRASH!!!!

"YOU MEAN YOU MADE IT ATTACK SOMONE THEN YOU CAME AND STOPPED IT AND COLLECTED THE REWARD!?!?!?" Tsunade screamed in his face.

"Yep," Gaara-mirai replied as if he was having a normal conversation. "And it's a _she._"

"What are they talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I think their talking about Ryuhi," Sasuke-mirai replied.

"Who?"

"Gaara's pet 'cat'," Kiba-mirai replied. "Remember? At dinner when you all first came?"

Tsuande suddenly turned to where they were hiding. "NARUTO! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT!" She looked surprised when they all came out, looking very nervous. Naruto-mirai however, brushed off her anger and smiled at her with his hand behind his head.

"We were just wondering what you guys were talking about, Tsunade-obaachan," he said. "Nothing bad."

Gaara-mirai grinned at Naruto-mirai's carelessness and everyone noticed then that he was craddling the white, three-tailed creature in his arms. Ryuhi was snuggled seemingly quite content against her master, not caring at all about the loud and insane woman in front of him. "Tsunade-obaacan wants to see Ryuhi in her true form," he said, addressing Naruto-, Neji-, Kiba-, Shino-, and Sasuke-mirai.

"Really?!" Kiba-mirai cried loudly. "Can we watch?"

"You'd be able to watch from the village gate and still have a clear view," Gaara-mirai said, absentmindly scratching Ryuhi's head.

"You know what? Just do it and get it over with," Tsunade said to Gaara-mirai as she moved away from him to give him room.

Gaara-mirai looked at the distance between him and the others and began moving back more himself. When he was content with the distance, he placed Ryuhi down on the ground and placed his hand, glowing with charka on her head. Ryuhi's mouth spread in a grin, showing all her small pointy teeth, knowing what was coming.

"**Henge no jutsu!**" Gaara-mirai said and there was an enormous poof of smoke. Everyone covered their faces as a powerful wind followed the poof. A loud skreeching roar sounded and two giagantic objects spread above their heads, blowing the smoke away. There was a loud thud of a foot being placed down and the nins below on the ground strained to see through the smoke that still had yet to settle. Neji-mirai gave up waiting and opened his Byakugan.

"HOLY SHIT!!" he cried taking a step back. Everyone of course tried to look harder then suddenly a large shape in the smoke in front of them came closer. When it came into complete view the others gave similar reaction, because the face staring at them was the face of an enormous crystal like dragon. The smoke completely cleared and they were able to see the full body.

As Gaara stared he felt the Shukaku reaction:** OH MY $#$&$ GOD!!!!!!!!!! THAT THING BIGGER THEN I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That wasn't entirely true. If you took the wings off, the dragon creature was about as big as Shukaku and Kyuubi, but with the wings, with a span almost as long as the body was long made it look fifty times begger then it was. It wasn't see throught, but the dragon was completely made out of glass that, as Gaara explained in a previous chapter, he had made himself from the Shukaku's sand. On the top of Ryuhi's head was Gaara-mirai giving them a very Naruto-ish grin.

"Hell yeah, I am cool," Gaara-mirai said to himself.

**_You're such an ego maniac_**, Shukaku-mirai said.

'Shut up, you're just jealous cause Ryuhi's cooler then you.'

_**(death glare rate: 9)**_

"GAARA!!!"

"WHAT???"

"CAN WE RIDE HER?!" Naruto-mirai shouted up.

"SURE!" Gaara called the same time Tsunade cried 'NO!'. This time Gaara-mirai ignored her. He had a dragon and she had a slug. He was definately setting the rules on this one. Ryuhi held out a enormous clawed hand for them to all clamber onto. She placed them on her back then spread her wings to take off.

* * *

Temari- and Kankurou-mirai watched from the window as the glass dragon soared through the Konoha skies with Tsunade running to follo it, screaming death threats to their brother who was completely ignoring her.

Both: SIGH

They were gonna hear about this one later.

* * *

I'm not sure when this scene was s'pose to take place it was just there. If I remember other things I wanted to put in but forgot I'll write it. 


End file.
